Магия
Магия - сверхъестественная способность, используемая некоторыми личностями и обществами в течение истории континента Болганио. Эти личности, называвшие себя магами, колдунами или чародеями, управляли магией с разными целями и высокоэффективно использовали её. Искусству можно было научить кого угодно, хоть учиться ему и трудно, но только обладатели большого магического таланта могли стать мастерами в магии. Хоть её использование и стало реже встречаться в века после падения Магического Королевства Левианта, магия продолжала оказывать значительное влияние на события в регионе Эвиллиос. Magic is the supernatural power that was employed by certain individuals and societies throughout the Bolganio continent's history. These individuals, referring to themselves as sorcerers, magicians, mages, or spellcasters, manipulated magic for a variety of purposes and used it to great effect. The art was teachable to anyone, though difficult to master, but only those with great magical talent could become adept at using magic. Although its utilization declined in the centuries following the collapse of the Magic Kingdom Levianta, magic continued to have a significant influence on events in the Evillious region. History Во время своего процветания, Магическое Королевство Левианта приобрело известность и стало сильнейшей страной в регионе Эвиллиос, достигая большого прогресса в магии и технологии. После разрушения королевства, его открытия и практики перестали быть общеизвестными, и широкое использование колдовства постепенно исчезло из Эвиллиоса. Отдельные личности, в особенности потомки выживших левиантцев, продолжали обладать магическими талантами и даже врождёнными способностями, хоть это было и редкостью. During its reign, the Magic Kingdom Levianta gained prominence and become the most powerful nation in the Evillious region, making great advances in magic and technology. Following the kingdom's destruction, their discoveries and practices fell out of public knowledge, and the widespread use of sorcery faded from Evillious.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Particularly from the descendants of surviving Leviantans, several individuals continued to exist with magical talent and even innate abilities, though rare.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 С течением времени, использование магии продолжало уменьшаться в Эвиллиосе, и осталось только несколько практикующих её. На восточной стороне континента Болганио, не так пострадавшей от разрушения Левианты, использование магии продолжалось и было записано в Восточной Магической Летописи региона до середины 800-х годов по календарю Эвиллиоса. На западной стороне вера в магию начинала исчезать, пока она не стала считаться просто мифом в конце 900-х по календарю Эвиллиоса, хотя даже тогда некоторые личности пользовались магией. As time passed, magic use continued to diminish in the Evillious region and only a handful of practitioners existed.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 In the Eastern side of the Bolganio continent, not as affected by the destruction of Levianta, magic use continued to be upheld and recorded in the region's Eastern Magic Records, as far as the mid EC 800s.Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles On the Western side, belief in magic began to wane until it was regarded as mere myth by the late EC 900s, although even then certain individuals made use of magic.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 Mechanics Магия сама по себе включает в себя манипуляцию жизнью и стихиями и способна выполнять задачи от таких повседневных, как проращивание растений, до таких показных, как создание широких потоков огня. Для более сложных чар и ритуалов часто необходимо было прочитать заклинание. В творении магии особенно важна луна. В зависимости от фазы луны магические заклинания могут быть сильнее или слабее, а успех более сложных и сильных чар во многом зависит от полнолуния. Магическую силу личности можно численно оценить, в особенности по потенциалу личности в магии и по силе каждого заклинания. Только родившиеся с большими магическими талантами могут творить сложные заклинания, у остальных же даже простые чары вызывают трудности. Маги способны обнаруживать магические способности у других. Magic itself involves the manipulation of life and the elements, able to perform tasks as mundane as germinating flora to something as flashy as creating large streams of fire. For more complex spells and rituals, an incantation is often recited.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 The moon is especially important in the casting of magic. Depending on the time of month when the moon undergoes different phases, magic spells can either be stronger or weaker and the very success of more difficult and powerful spells relies greatly on whether there is a full moon.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Magical power can be quantified in an individual, particularly in an individuals' potential to do magic and the strength of each spell. As such, only individuals born with great magic talent are capable of performing complex spells,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 while others would have extreme difficulty even casting simple spells. Mages are able to detect the magic ability of other magic users.Gloom of Held Spells Advanced Healing/Ускоренное Исцеление Редкая магическая способность, позволяющая обладателю быстрее излечиваться от ран. С помощью этой силы обладатель может вылечиться от мелких или серьёзных травм на несколько дней быстрее обычных людей. Такой силой обладают духи Элда в физической форме, пока находятся в лесу. Способность также может развиться в результате использования сосудов греха, в особенности Бокала Кончиты. A rare magical ability allowing the user to heal from injuries at a quicker pace. Through this power, an individual can heal from minor or serious injuries days in advance of a normal human.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 The forest spirits of Held benefit from this power while in their physical form, so long as they reside in his forest.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 The power can also develop as a result of using the vessels of sin, particularly the Glass of Conchita.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Barrier/Барьер Магическое силовое поле, которое может быть возведено вокруг области и усилено магией одного или нескольких чародеев. Если сделать его достаточно сильным, барьер может не пропускать других обладателей магического таланта. Магия всех лесных духов Элда вместе может поддерживать сильный барьер вокруг всего Леса Тысячелетнего Древа. A magical force field which can be erected around a given area and strengthened through the magic of one or more spellcasters. When made strong enough, the barrier can keep out anyone else with magical talent as long as it's in place. The combined magic of Held's forest spirits can maintain a powerful barrier over the entirety of the Millennium Tree Forest.Gloom of Held Body Steal Technique/Техника Похищения Тела Техника, используемая для подавления сознания цели и контроля над её телом, как над своим собственным, по сути - похищения тела. Используя эту технику, колдун получает уникальные характеристики, способности и магический потенциал тела жертвы. Колдун способен действовать отдельно, одновременно используя тело другого человека, но должен оставаться рядом с телом, чтобы техника продолжала работать. A technique used to suppress the consciousness of the caster's target and control their body as their own, effectively stealing it. While using this technique, the caster gains the unique characteristics, abilities, and magical potential of the other user's bodies. Although able to act independently while utilizing another person's body, the caster must remain near the body in order to maintain the technique.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Body Swap Technique/Техника Обмена Телами Техника, используемая, чтобы поменять сознания колдуна и цели местами, обменяв их телами. С помощью этой техники пользователь и цель получают уникальные характеристики, способности и магический потенциал тел друг друга, сохраняя также возможности своего исходного тела. Искусству, кажется, научиться невозможно, и его использует только Эллука Клокворкер после воскрешения ковчегом Греха. A technique used to transfer the consciousness of the caster and their target with one another, effectively swapping bodies. Through this technique, the user and target gain the unique characteristics, abilities, and magical potential the other's body possesses, although also using their original body possesses.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania This technique is seemingly unlearnable and is only used by Elluka Clockworker after being resurrected by the Sin ark.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Capture/Пленение Заклинание, используемое для заточения жертвы в ограниченном пространстве на неопределённый срок. A spell used to confine an individual to a limited area for an indefinite amount of time.Gloom of Held Clockwork Lullaby/Заводная Колыбельная Магическая песня, используемая, чтобы найти крупные сгустки магии. Напевая её мелодию "Лу-ли-ла", маг может выявить области с сильной магией. Также она может использоваться для успокоения. A spell song used to locate high concentrations of magic. By reciting its "Lu Li La" melody, a mage can detect and coordinate areas with powerful magic. It may also be used as a means to soothe an individual.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Clockwork Secret Art/Тайное Заводное Искусство Высокоуровневое заклинание, используемое для изгнания демонов из одержимого. Для использования необходим сильный маг, и в случае неправильного сотворения оно может причинить разрушения, достаточно сильные, чтобы уничтожить страну. A high-level spell used to exorcise demons from a possessed individual. A powerful mage is required to utilize this spell and, if improperly cast, it will fail and cause destruction great enough to destroy a country.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Creation/Созидание Сильная высокоуровневая магическая способность, используемая, чтобы спонтанно генерировать физические предметы из ничего. Если её использует сильный маг, он способен создавать предметы, такие, как очки. Если её используют боги, сила может создавать жизнь и управлять ею, позволяя создавать существ, устойчивых к болезням, флору и фауну, и влиять на погоду. A powerful, high-level magical power used to spontaneously generate physical objects out of nothing. When employed by a powerful mage, they can conjure objects such as eye-seeing glasses to specific specifications.Her Reason When used by gods, this power can create and manipulate life, allowing its user to create beings that cannot suffer from illness, spawn flora and fauna, and influence weather patterns.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Enchantment/Зачарование Мастерское заклинание, используемое для повышения эффективности физического оружия. Сильный маг может заклинанием усиливать целые армии, позволяя их оружиям легче ранить и убивать противников. An adept-level spell used to increase the effectiveness of physical weapons. A powerful mage can use the spell to empower entire armies, allowing their weapons to more easily harm or kill opponents.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 1 Forecast/Прогноз Мастерское заклинание для предсказания погоды. Достаточно опытные маги могут точно предсказать погоду на ближайшие 24 часа. An adept-level spell used to predict the weather. Mages proficient enough could accurately predict the weather of the day within the immediate 24 hours.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Germinate/Проращивание Мастерское заклинание, влияющее на рост и развитие растений. С помощью этого заклинания маг может возвращать к жизни растения, позволяя увядающим цветам снова расцвести. An adept-level spell used to influence the growth and development of plants. Using this spell, a mage can reinvigorate flora, allowing withering flowers to bloom again.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Lock/Запирание Мастерское заклинание, магически запирающее двери, чтобы предотвратить вход. Заклинание было способно бороться с попытками как магов, так и не-магов взламывать дома.После разрушения Магического Королевства Левианта, заклинание стало устаревать и становиться всё реже в века после катастрофы. An adept-level spell used to magically lock doors to prevent entry. The spell was able to combat attempts by mages and non-mages alike to break into homes. After the destruction of the Magic Kingdom Levianta, the spell became obsolete and became increasingly rare in the centuries that followed the catastrophe.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Prediction Dream/Вещий Сон Редкая магическая способность, которая может развиваться в обладателях магического потенциала, также называемая "Фиолетовый Сон". Её сила отличается у разных личностей. С помощью этой силы пользователь может быть способен увидеть некоторые взаимосвязанные события будущего во сне и определить их точность по цвету, в который "окрашен" сон. Фиолетовые сны гарантированно сбываются. Также сила может проявляться с более широкими возможностями, позволяя её обладателю заглянуть и в прошлое, хотя в таком случае максимальный шанс точности - примерно 50%. A rare magical ability that may develop in individuals with magical potential, also referred to as "Purple Dream".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania The power varies between individuals. Through the power, the user may be able to envision multiple related events of the future in their dream and determine their accuracy based on the "color" the dream presents. Dreams that were purple were guaranteed to occur.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 It may also manifest as a broader power, allowing the user to peer into the past as well as the future,Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography though their chance of being accurate would be around 50% at most.Evils Court Booklet - U-topos Projection/Проекция Мастерский ритуал, позволяющий спроецировать дух в виде бестелесного призрака, позволяя другим общаться с ним. Он не может проецировать существо долго и может быть использован всего несколько раз, после чего теряет эффективность. Для ритуала требуется прочтение заклинания рядом с проецируемым духом. An adept level ritual that allowed the user to project a spirit as an intangible apparition, allowing others to communicate with it. It is unable to project the being for very long and can only be used a certain number of times before being rendered ineffective. The ritual requires an incantation to be recited within a certain proximity of the spirit being projected.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Reanimation/Оживление мёртвых Высокоуровневое заклинание, оживляющее мертвецов. С помощью заклинания пользователь может оживить труп с новым сознанием и заставить его слушаться колдуна. Используя Бокал Кончиты, его владелец может поднимать убитых болезнью Гулы, выливая вино из бокала на землю рядом с трупом. A high-level spell used to reanimate the dead. Using the spell, the user could reincarnate a corpse with a new consciousness and make it obedient to the caster. When using the Glass of Conchita, the wielder can reanimate the dead killed by the vessel's Gula pathogen by pouring wine from the glass onto the ground near the cadaver.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Reincarnation/Реинкарнация Высокоуровневая техника, перерождающая душу как другое существо. Во время Проекта "МА", техника была использована в попытке воплотить богов-близнецов, Левию-Бегемо, в людей. При неизвестных обстоятельствах души Гензеля и Гретель начали перерождаться вместе раз в несколько веков по предопределённым циклам, хотя циклы могли быть нарушены. Маги могли научиться астрономическому ритуалу, перевоплощающему существ, таких как духи или люди. Процесс включал в себя рисование на земле символа и представление целью внешности человека, в виде которого она хотела воплотиться. A high-level technique where the individual's soul is reborn as another being.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 During Project 'Ma', the technique was employed in an attempt to incarnate the twin gods, Levia-Behemo, as humans.Original Sin -Act 1- Booklet - Section 1. Prophet Marry-Go-Round Under unknown circumstances, the souls of Hänsel and Gretel began to reincarnate together every few centuries in predetermined cycles, although the cycles could be disrupted and affect the process.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Mages could learn an astronomical ritual in order to reincarnate entities, such as spirits, as humans. The process involved drawing a symbol on the ground and having the target imagine the appearance of a human they wished to reincarnate as.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Spirit Sight/Видение Духов Магическая способность, используемая, чтобы общаться с лесными духами. Развив эту способность, маг может видеть лесных духов в их форме духов, понимать их и разговаривать с ними. A magical ability used by the user to communicate with forest spirits. By becoming attuned with this ability, a mage can see forest spirits while in their spiritual form and is able to understand and speak with them.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Summon Beast/Призыв Зверей Заклинание, привлекающее животных поблизости. С помощью этого заклинания пользователь может притягивать сильных животных, таких как медведи, к себе и натравливать их на противника. Призванные чародеем животные, хоть и более жестоки к цели, не получают никаких необычных способностей. A spell used to attract nearby animals. Through this spell, the user can draw powerful animals, such as bears, towards the user and direct them against an opponent. Although increasing their ferocity towards the target, the beasts summoned by the spellcaster do not seem to gain any extraordinary powers.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 2 Summon Flame/Призыв Пламени Заклинание, используемое, чтобы создать пламя и управлять им. Используя заклинание, маг может создавать огонь и свободно им управлять и способен создавать адские пожары. Сильный маг способен контролировать пламя таким образом, чтобы оно не наносило противнику смертельного урона, обычно находясь близко к цели.Как сосуд греха, Ложка Марлона позволяет владельцу призывать синее пламя с таким же эффектом. A spell used to conjure and manipulate flames. Using the spell, a mage can spawn fire and freely control it, capable of creating blazing infernos. A powerful mage can control the flames so that they do not fatally harm the opponent, although usually done while in close range of the target.The Daughter of Fog As a vessel of sin, the Marlon spoon allows the user to conjure blue flames to an identical effect.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Summon Rain/Призыв Дождя Заклинание, используемое для создания ливня в окружающей области. Пожертвовав осьминога зиз тиама и помолившись богам, колдун может вызвать сильный ливень, способный потушить лесной пожар. Возможен долгосрочный побочный эффект - после ливня стойкий туман окутает область, где было сотворено заклинание. A spell used to create a downpour in the surrounding area. By sacrificing a jis tiama in a prayer to the gods,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 the user can conjure a large rainstorm capable of dousing forest fires.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 As a long-term side effect, it's possible the downpour will cause a permanent fog to engulf the immediate area that the spell was cast at.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Telekinesis/Телекинез Мастерское заклинание, используемое, чтобы левитировать и двигать предметы. Пользователь может поднимать такие тяжёлые предметы, как надгробие, и бросать их с большой силой, отправляя противников в воздух. An adept-level spell used to levitate and move objects. A user can pick up items as heavy as a tombstone and swing them with great force, capable of sending opponents flying.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Transformation/Превращение Чары, используемые, чтобы превратить чью-либо форму в форму другого существа. В Лесу Тысячелетнего Древа лесные духи Элда способны превращаться в физических видимых человеческому глазу животных. Сильный маг может также превратить зиз тиаму в огромное создание, по сравнению с которым большие корабли кажутся крохотными. A spell used to transform one's form into that of another being. While in the Millennium Tree Forest, the forest spirits of Held are capable of transforming into physical animals that are perceivable to the human eye.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 A powerful mage could also transform a jis tiama into a massive kraken-esque creature, easily dwarfing large ships.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Unlock/Отпирание Мастерское заклинание, магически отпирающее замки. Хотя заклинанию мешают магические замки, обычные замки без магии легко открыть умелому колдуну. После разрушения Магического Королевства Левианта заклинание стало очень эффективным для взлома домов из-за уменьшающегося числа магов и их магических замков. An adept-level spell used to magically unlock locks. Although the spell is hindered by magical locks, locks without any magic are simple to open for a skilled user. After the destruction of the Magic Kingdom Levianta, the spell became highly effective for breaking into homes due to the declining number of mages and their magical locks.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Tools and Devices Ziz Tiama left|150pxЗиз тиама - редкий вид осьминога, обитающий в Море Харк. Использовался в качестве жертвы в Магическом Королевстве Левианта, на что потреблялось 70% его популяции. Когда он снова появился через века после падения Левианты, его иногда использовали в медицинских целях в Марлоне, а остальных осьминогов экспортировали в Вельзению. Хотя его пригодность в пищу была открыта Баникой Кончитой, существо редко ели из-за его жуткого вида. Существо обладает сильными магическими свойствами и может быть принесено в жертву для призыва сильного ливня. Смешанные с пылью от Золотого Ключа чернила зиз тиамы становятся сильным целебным эликсиром. Сильный маг может также превратить существо в огромного монстра. A rare species of octopus that resides in the Hawk Sea. Originally used as a sacrifice in the Magic Kingdom Levianta, 70% of the creature's population was consumed. When it reemerged centuries after Levianta's collapse, it was sometimes used for medicinal purposes in Marlon but otherwise exported to Beelzenia. Although its food purposes was discovered by Banica Conchita,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita the creature was largely uneaten centuries after her death due to its grotesque appearance.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 The octopus has powerful magical properties and can be sacrificed to conjure a large rainstorm.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 When combined with dust shaved from the Golden Key, the jis tiama's ink becomes a powerful healing elixir.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita A powerful mage can also transform the creature into a large, kraken-like monster.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1 Очень удивительный зеленый лук Очень Особенный Лук-порей - магическое приспособление, используемое магами для связи на расстоянии, созданное в эру магического королевства и основанное на древнем божественном создании. Запомнив магию владельца, приспособление может настроиться на её частоту и позволить пользователям общаться. Он ослепительно светится во время использования и мигает, когда владелец пытается связаться с пользователем. Оно очень твёрдое, и его легко воткнуть в рыхлую землю. Поскольку приспособление со временем портится, его нужно хранить герметично упакованным в специальной коробке и нельзя использовать слишком часто. A magic tool used for long-distance communication by mages, crafted during the magic kingdom's era and based on an ancient divine creation. By retaining the magic of its owner, the user can have the tool pick up its frequency and allow the users to communicate. It emits a dazzling light when actively used and flashes when the owner is attempting to contact the user. It is exceptionally hard, making it easy to settle in soft earth to stand on its own. Because the tool deteriorates over time, it must sealed in a special box to prevent decay and cannot be used too frequently.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Marlon Spoon Ложка Марлона - магическое приспособление, разработанное мастером Клокворкером в Магическом Королевстве Левианта. Ложку позже забрала Ирина Клокворкер, использовавшая творение отца, чтобы поселить в него Демона Алчности. Она была способна притягивать богатство к себе и, следовательно, к своему владельцу. A magic tool developed by the artisan Clockworker in Magic Kingdom Levianta. The spoon was eventually taken by Irina Clockworker,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 who used her father's creation to house the Demon of Greed. It was capable of attracting wealth to itself, and therefore its owner.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Vessels of Sin Артефакты, использованные, чтобы вселить в них Демонов Греха, служащие для хранения их истинных тел, когда демон вселяется в жертву. Сосуды обладают магическими свойствами из-за живущих в них демонов. Этими свойствами могут пользоваться владельцы сосудов, рискуя стать одержимыми и попасть под влияние Демонов Греха; эти эффекты могут быть сведены к нулю, если умелый маг запечатает демона в сосуде. Также существует поверье, что, если собрать все сосуды греха, они исполнят желание. Сосуды способны пробудиться, что проявляется в создании ими человеческих форм. Artifacts used to house the Demons of Sin, serving to hold their true bodies even when the Demon is in possession of a host.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue The vessels are imbued with magical properties due to the Demons dwelling within them, which can be wielded by the owners of the vessels at risk of the owner becoming possessed and influenced by the Demons of Sin;Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita these effects can be nullified by a skilled magic user sealing and trapping the demon within the vessel.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue It is also believed that gathering all vessels together will grant the wish of the user.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter The vessels are capable of Awakening, which manifests in them creating human forms.Heartbeat Clocktower - いまだ目覚めぬ彼らを待つ日々 Sin Грех - реликвия Второго Периода в виде ковчега, которую использовал Сикль, чтобы вместить Левию и Бегемо в Третьем Периоде. Во время процветания Магического Королевства Левианта ковчег мог возвращать к жизни мёртвых, хотя использование устройства было запрещено. Его неисправность могла создать огромную разрушительную волну, охватывающую целую страну. An ark-shaped relic of the Second Period that was used by Sickle to contain Levia and Behemo in the Third Period.Heavenly Yard During the rule of Magic Kingdom Levianta, the ark was able to bring the dead back to life, although use of the device was forbidden. Its malfunction was capable of creating a huge wave of destruction which spanned an entire country.Original Sin -Act 2- Booklet Spells and Powers Questionmarkinvert.png|'Acceleration'|link=Acceleration Magic ClockworkLullabyMichaela.png|'Clockwork Lullaby'|link=Clockwork Lullaby Questionmarkinvert.png|'Clockwork Secret Art'|link=Clockwork Secret Art HREllukaGumilliaGlasses.png|'Creation'|link=Creation Magic Questionmarkinvert.png|'Defense'|link=Defense Magic ContractCherubim.png|'Demon Contracts'|link=Demon Contracts EllukaRilianeDemon.png|'Detection'|link=Detection Magic RilianeDemonExorcism.png|'Exorcism'|link=Exorcism Magic Questionmarkinvert.png|'Fire'|link=Fire Magic Arthdeath.png|'Gula Disease'|link=Gula Disease Questionmarkinvert.png|'Healing'|link=Healing Magic Questionmarkinvert.png|'Hypnosis'|link=Hypnosis InscriptionRunes.png|'Inscription Runes'|link=Inscription Runes LightningMagic.png|'Lightning'|link=Lightning Magic Questionmarkinvert.png|'Lock'|link=Lock Magic SateriasisBrainwashing.png|'Mind Manipulation'|link=Mind Manipulation Magic Questionmarkinvert.png|'Plant'|link=Plant Magic Rilianepossessed.png|'Possession'|link=Possession RilianeAlexielBanicaTP.png|'Projection'|link=Projection PropheticDreamScene.png|'Prophetic Dream'|link=Prophetic Dream DeadSoldiersNey.png|'Reanimation'|link=Reanimation Questionmarkinvert.png|'Reincarnation'|link=Reincarnation TransmigrationRitual.png|'Reincarnation Ritual'|link=Reincarnation Ritual HandMirrorSealed.png|'Sealing'|link=Sealing Magic ClockworkLullabyMichaela.png|'Spell Songs'|link=Spell Songs ImageSwapTechnique.png|'Swap Technique'|link=Swap Technique 107.jpg|'Telekinesis'|link=Telekinesis Questionmarkinvert.png|'Telepathy'|link=Telepathy KyleVanity.png|'Transformation'|link=Transformation Magic Questionmarkinvert.png|'Water'|link=Water Magic Journey009.png|'Wind'|link=Wind Magic Tools and Devices Questionmarkinvert.png|'Black Box'|link=Black Box Questionmarkinvert.png|'Black Box Type S'|link=Black Box Type S Marlon Spoon in TLoDV manga.jpg|'Clockworker Spoon'|link=Clockworker Spoon ClockworkersDollIchika.png|'Clockworker's Doll'|link=Clockworker's Doll FireworksGun.png|'Fireworks Gun'|link=Fireworks Gun FourMirrorsIchika.png|'Four Mirrors of Lucifenia'|link=Four Mirrors of Lucifenia GlassConchitaIchika.png|'Glass of Conchita'|link=Glass of Conchita GoldenKeyIchika.png|'Grim the End'|link=Grim the End Glasses.jpg|'Gumillia's Glasses'|link=Gumillia's Glasses MarlonSpoonIchika.png|'Marlon Spoon'|link=Marlon Spoon Questionmarkinvert.png|'Sin'|link=Sin KayosScissors.png|'Twin Blades of Levianta'|link=Twin Blades of Levianta VenomSwordIchika.png|'Venom Sword'|link=Venom Sword Veryamazinggreenonion.png|'Very Amazing Green Onion'|link=Very Amazing Green Onion ZizTiamaMuzzle.png|'Very Amazing Octopus'|link=Bolganio Wildlife#Ziz Tiama Octopus Vesselsofsinmanga.png|'Vessels of Sin'|link=Vessels of Sin Trivia Conceptualization and Origin Curiosities *Согласно словам mothy, только один из Сосудов Греха был магическим артефактом до вселения демона. *According to mothy, only one of the Vessels of Sin was a magical artifact before housing a Demon.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide *Большинство, если не все чародеи и обладатели магического потенциала в Эвиллиосе - женщины. *If not exclusively, women make up the majority of spellcasters and persons with magical potential in Evillious. *Через век после разрушения Магического Королевства Левианта жители Эвиллиоса всё ещё помнили о нём и считали его население идеальными и красивыми людьми. *Over a century after its destruction, the people of Evillious still held knowledge of the Magic Kingdom Levianta and regarded its inhabitants as an idyllic and beautiful people.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Appearances en:Magic es:Magia Категория:Магия Категория:Magic Tools Категория:Сосуд Греха Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:The Muzzle of Nemesis Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Конец Четырёх Категория:Magic Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:The Daughter of Evil Категория:The Tailor of Enbizaka Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Four Ends